El lado B
by Gardeniel
Summary: Cuando estás en un mundo en que todo se clasifica en lo bueno y lo malo, las categorías intermedias no se permiten. Draco está en una de ellas: mortífago y héroe. Lo malo es que su verdad sólo la conoce una persona, quien deberá destruir una imagen del bien para poder reconstruir otra.


Les recuerdo que el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son sólo de J. K. Rowling.

Algo hacía que su interior se removiese. Tal vez ese sentimiento de inseguridad o de lo incomprensible de la situación. Sólo atinó a mantener la compostura y calmarse, pues debía mantener su rol de padre protector y de carácter impasible frente a su hijo, quien pronto o en cualquier momento entraría a la sala en búsqueda de afecto.

Volvió a mirar el periódico mágico, analizando detenidamente las caras de aquellos que sonreían y conversaban tranquilamente, sin demostrar hostilidad o alguna desconfianza. Sabía que algo raro había allí. Tal vez, aquella situación se había dejado de lado para poder avanzar, para poder crear la imagen del "Todo está bien".

No era tonto, como los demás lo tildaban. Intuía que detrás de esas sonrisas esbozadas escondían profundos secretos… tal vez aparentaban ser los perfectos, los de una amistad inquebrantable, los que eran el sinónimo de la luz, del bien y del camino a seguir.

La imagen mostraba al trío de oro, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; los tres juntos estaban presentes en la quinta conmemoración del fin de la guerra contra Voldemort. Todos sonrientes, todos tomados de la mano, mostrando como estos tres se las habían ingeniado para poder vencer al mal e instaurar un nuevo régimen, el que revocaría todas las acciones producidas por Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Pero, quién iba a pensar que ese mal, que esas malas acciones también se darían desde el lado opuesto, el de los buenos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ciertos representantes del "bien" iban a actuar de manera violenta y egoísta? Nadie, pues aquellos oscuros sucesos nunca saldrían a la luz, ya que el solo hecho de ventilarlos sería un sacrilegio o nadie los creería. Menos si el que los saca a relucir era alguien que pertenecía al otro bando, quien está cuestionado o calificado como repudiable solo por estar en el bando de los mortífagos. ¿Quién le creería? ¿Quién prestaría oídos a esta historia? Y peor aún, quién la creería si la protagonista es la misma que la ha dejado de lado, para contribuir a la imagen impoluta de los que representan el bien.

Si nadie le creyó en esos momentos, menos le creería ahora. En esa época, nadie fue capaz de darle una voz válida a quien era el representable de la ideología de los horrores. Incluso, si hubiera presentado los recuerdos de su pensadero como prueba de tal hecho, lo pondrían en duda, pues con solo el estigma de su figura lo habrían descalificado como testigo válido. Hasta lo tratarían de conspirador o de ensuciar la figura de un personaje distinguido dentro de la historia contemporánea.

Era hora de enterrar esos recuerdos, de destruirlos completamente, ya que sólo producía dolor el traerlos al presente. No sólo a él, que los presenció y se sintió culpable por esconderlos, sino que por la misma protagonista, quien tuvo que reprimir cada una de las emociones que le producía tal hecho, mostrando que nada pasaba cada vez que estaba cerca de tal sujeto.

Vio por última vez el periódico, centrándose en la fotografía de la protagonista, muy cercana a la figura de Ron Weasley. Esta ocultaba todo lo pasado y mostraba una sonrisa que pareciera de lo más natural.

Hermione Granger, una de sus compañeras con las que menos empatizaba por el simple hecho de ser una impura. Sabía que él la había dañado lo suficiente con cada insulto y con cada broma de mal gusto que le hacía a ella o a sus amigos. Él era, en cierta parte, responsable de sus lágrimas y de sus ataques de ira. Si bien, su daño era sicológico, nunca se atrevió a dañarla físicamente, ya que eso pasaba de todo límite. Es por eso que cuando su tía Bellatrix le enterró esa cuchilla, marcándola con la palabra sangresucia, él quedó atónito, incluso hasta la desconoció para evitar que le hicieran tanto daño como a su profesora de Estudios Muggles. Él sabía que existía un límite, él sabía que ciertas cosas no se podían hacer- tal vez en una batalla de vida o muerte-, pero dañar por dañar era un juego muy duro y para ambas partes. Siempre se cuestionó el porqué de molestar a Granger; ¿Verse disminuido?, ¿Admiración?, ¿Cierta atracción hacia lo prohibido?, ¿Inseguridad? Hasta ahora ni él tenía la respuesta.

Tenía la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea del despacho, deambulando en cada recuerdo de su adolescencia que le provocaba admiración y también culpabilidad, algunos hasta los hubiera pensado tres veces para poder ejecutarlos. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo, aquella historia escondida no le había producido mayor culpabilidad, sino al contrario, lo llenó se satisfacción al saber que hacía lo correcto una vez más.

Esa noche se disponía a salir de su escondite. No le gustaba ser víctima de los estudiantes de otras casas, más aún cuando los Slytherin eran los de menor número y su casa estaba totalmente estigmatizada. Ese año de la pelea no alcanzó a terminar el año escolar, es por eso que sus padres, especialmente su madre, le aconsejó terminar sus estudios para dirigir los negocios de su padre, quien estaba siendo juzgado por los crímenes de guerra. Si bien Narcisa estaba metida en el asunto, salió ilesa al no tener pruebas suficientes para condenarla y, además, por la ayuda del testimonio de Potter. Es por eso que debía salir lo antes posible de Hogwarts.

El trío dorado también estaba allí, cada uno con un futuro prometedor.

Quedaban pocas semanas para terminar el año escolar y, como cada noche, recorría uno de los pasillos de la zona norte del castillo de forma sigilosa, para evitar llamar la atención de los profesores, estudiantes que vigilaban los pasillos y de Peeves. A pesar de la adrenalina que le provocaba el pasearse sin permiso por allí, se sentía tranquilo; era agradable saber que, en la oscuridad de la noche y sin personas que lo odiaran solo por ser lo que él era, nadie lo interrumpiría o lo molestaría.

Al final del pasillo, algo lo hizo agudizar sus sentidos. Paró en seco su andar y como pudo se ocultó en uno de los pilares que no le alcanzaba la luz. Se sintió tranquilizado al saber que su atuendo era tan oscuro como la noche y que su capa tenía una capucha suficiente para ocultar su rostro.

Esperó en ese lugar, escuchando atento los sonidos, creyendo que la figura saldría de una vez de su escondite. Eso no pasó. Estuvo cerca de quince minutos en aquella posición, determinando qué es lo que sucedía en el fin del pasillo. Rodeó el pilar, tomando precaución y caminando lentamente donde provenía el ruido. Se sentía un murmullo constante, como si alguien estuviera peleando con su interlocutor. Ya a unos cinco metros pudo escuchar una voz débil que provenía de una de las salas. Verificó que nadie pudiese estar alrededor y se acercó a la puerta, oyendo lo que al interior sucedía. "Idiotas, no ponen el hechizo silenciador", se dijo para así. "Deben ser unos Hufflepuffs". Le restó importancia y avanzó unos pasos, pero se detuvo cuando la conversación se reanudó.

-No sabes lo que esperé por esto- Dijo una voz masculina, que era conocida para él.- ¡He esperado tanto para esto, pero tú no me quieres ayudar! ¿Por qué? – Gritó la voz en ese momento, enfatizando la última parte.

-Por favor… amor, podemos esperar… no fuerces las cosas- Dijo una voz femenina tenue, algo ahogada. – No quiero ahora, ¡hemos llegado demasiado lejos!

-¿Lejos? ¡Llevamos muchos meses intentando esto y no pasamos de besos y caricias! ¿Crees que podré contenerme más? – la persona que hablaba cada vez elevaba la voz.

-Puedes hacerlo, como yo lo hago, por favor, ¿puedes esperar?- En la voz, se podría sentir un poco de temor.

Draco sintió que se estaba metiendo en la intimidad de una pareja desconocida, estaba invadiendo un lugar que no le pertenecía, por eso se quiso retirar lo más pronto posible del lugar para no ser testigo de lo que podría suceder. Caminó sigilosamente cerca de unos buenos metros, olvidando el asunto. Pero algo sucedió, algo lo retuvo y lo que escuchó lo puso en un dilema ético. No sabía si salir y quedarse con la conciencia intranquila de no poder ayudar a la joven o de poner fin al evento que estaba por acontecer. El llanto de una joven se sentía por el pasillo. No debía ser un adivino para saber acerca del dolor que demostraba ese llanto. Junto con ello, murmullos se volvieron a dar; la voz masculina intentaba consolar el dolor de aquella mujer, pero éste se hacía más audible.

-Shuh… Estas haciendo mucho ruido. Nos pueden descubrir… No, las varitas no están permitidas, no las necesitaremos- Se sintió como algo crujió.

El llanto se convirtió en hipidos constantes, pero apenas audibles.

\- Sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo, ¿No?-

La voz femenina no respondió, solo aumentó el volumen de sus gimoteos.

¡Ay! - el hombre comenzó a gemir- Sé que en lo profundo… lo disfrutas igual o más que yo… ¿acaso no te sientes deseada? ¿Acaso no te sientes halagada porque alguien te toque de esta manera?

Draco quedó perturbado, esto había pasado el límite de lo correcto, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y tocó el pomo de ésta.

El llanto volvió e hizo que la voz masculina perdiera la paciencia.

-Ah, cállate de una vez, ¿acaso con los otros no hacías lo mismo?, ¿acaso no pusiste resistencia cuando Cormac te toqueteó…

A Draco le costaba distinguir las voces de los participantes, pero, al escuchar lo último pudo distinguir que se trababa de Ron pobretón Weasley. Tal vez el muy miserable estaba superando sus frustraciones con los demás

Sabes que, Lavander me consentía más de lo que tú me has dado. – El joven gritaba sin descaro. El llanto no paraba, la situación era demasiado complicada. De repente, se sintió un fuerte paff, una cachetada se sintió en la habitación.

Malfoy no pudo soportar la situación, se puso la capucha, ocultando su rostro y giró lenta y cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta. Dio pasos sigilosos y apuntó su varita sobre la figura que le daba parcialmente la espalda. Con voz fría pronunció el hechizo.

-Expelliarmus-

La figura del chico salió volando, estrellándose contra la muralla de piedra. Miró hacia su objetivo; el cuerpo era bañado, en parte, por la luz de la luna que colaba por los ventanales del aula. Atónito se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del joven de Gryffindor no se movía.

Algo hizo que volteara la cabeza, viendo por primera vez a la víctima del chico. Tan o más aterrada que él, se encontraba una Hermione Granger casi desnuda y sentada encima de una de las mesitas del aula. Su falda se encontraba enrollada muy arriba de los muslos y con la blusa abierta, mostrando parte sus pechos. Ante la mirada del chico desconocido, se tapó con sus brazos, ocultando su desnudez. Temerosa, emitió algunas palabras.

-¿Está muerto? – Su voz era entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba solo con el significado de sus palabras -¿Lo has matado?

Frente a los hechos que habían acontecido y que estaba ocultando su identidad, el chico escapó de la habitación sintiéndose peor por su repentino actuar.

Las siguientes semanas, trató de evadir al trío dorado. Frente al hecho de que la noticia del tal suceso nunca se dio a conocer en el castillo, él hizo lo mismo, guardando dentro de sí una historia que lo atormentaría cada noche.


End file.
